Last Surrender
by T.K. Hale
Summary: Everything is lost. The world is burning to ashes. Only one girl can prevent that fate. But what price will she be willing to pay for such a miracle? What toll is she willing to pay for a wish? Rated T for now...For now...


Last Surrender

Prologue

Everything was burning. Fira's entire world was burning to the ground before her very eyes.

What had happened?

Where had she gone wrong?

Tears of fire fell from the flame princess's eyes, everything was hopeless now.

"What a pitiful girl you are, I should have killed you when you were an infant." A cold voice snarled from in front of her.

Fira looked up to meet the eyes of the one who used to be Bonnibel Bubblegum. But this woman was hardly the princess everyone had once known and loved. This was the woman who had had sought power, at the price of her "humanity." This woman, known now as the Bubblegum Witch, was cold and dark. She had combined magic and science to create a new dark evil, and then had destroyed everything with it.

"Wow Bonnie," Fira spat in return. "Who will you rule now that all of your subjects are burning to death?"

"There are those who will survive," The witch responded, twirling a strand of pink hair between her fingers. "If not, I will create a new race. One that is more beautiful and obedient!"

"You are sick!" Fira yelled. "Nobody who survives will follow you as long as Finn is alive! As long as he lives…..there will always be hope!"

The Witch smiled then. It was an eerie, unbelievably malicious smile.

"I am very aware of that, and it isn't a problem anymore."

Fira felt her light grown pale, and she struggled against the glowing bonds, that tied her to a pole.

"What are you saying?" Fira snapped as she struggled.

"I am saying…." The Witch began with a vicious grin. "That your hero has been beaten, and the war is over. You, the rebellion, have lost."

"You are lying!" Fira cried. "Finn can't be beaten!"

"If you won't believe me," The Witch shrugged. "Then you will see you warrior fall."

With a wave of the Bubblegum Witch's hand, they were no longer in the ruins of a small town in the candy kingdom. No, now they were now in the center of the Candy Kingdom's capitol. Fira was suddenly being held by two guards.

"Let me go!" She snapped, trying to struggle against her bonds and her captors.

"It's useless to struggle," The Witch chuckles, now cloaked. "Those chains around you leave you completely powerless."  
"What am I doing here?" Fira asked with a hiss.  
"You are here to witness history." The Witch responded with a cruel smile. "Don't worry though, I promise to show mercy and kill you next."

"Next?..." Fira asked as The Witch disappeared.

One of the guards then forcefully took her head and made her look up at the burning castle. Fira felt her eyes widen. On the highest tower of the castle, was a huge pyre of wood. Tied to it was a man, who looked worn and defeated.

He was Finn the human, the last great hero of Ooo.

"Finn no!" Fira screamed. You have to have a plan!"

"He can't hear you," The guard on her left laughed. "He is going to die today, thinking the love of his life abandoned him."

"You're wrong," Fira whispered, feeling herself heat up. "I will save him!"

"There's no way you can…" The other guard began, but as he spoke her bonds began to crack.

"Impossible!" The other guard almost yelled. "You can't possibly…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Fira's flame erupted. The blast shattered her bonds and incinerated her captors.

"Never!" She spat at their ashes. "Underestimate me!"

She then took off into the air, speeding toward her beloved. She was going as fast as she could, but she felt weak. Soon she felt herself falling. She hurtled toward the ground, so close to her target

"Finn…" she murmured as she hit the ground.

"Princess!" A voice shouted.

"Cinna?" Fira asked as she felt herself being picked up.

"Yes my lady." The cinnamon candy person responded. "I am here."

"Fin… We have to save him!" Fira cried weakly.  
Cinna held her tight to his chest. "It's too late."

"No!" Fira cried looking up.

The Witch had appeared on top of the tower, carrying a very large broad sword.  
"Today!" The Witch screamed to the heavens. "Begins a new world order!"

Then, as Fira screamed, The Witch impaled Fin with the sword. Fin coughed, Fira was close enough to see the blood fall from his lips.

"Today…." The Witch continued with her evil smile. "The rebellion is finally crushed, and I can finally take my place as ruler of all of Ooo"

Finally, with a dramatic wave of the witch's hand, the pyre was set ablaze.

"NO!" Fira scream. "LET ME GO!"

Cinna held her tight and hard. "It's too late."

Fira continued to struggle as tears fell from her eyes. "But, he…..I. I loved him!"  
Cinna was silent as he continued to hold her. He held her for a very long time, until the flames of the tower were burning bright and the rain had come to wash everything away. He then released her, and she fell to her knees.

"My Lady…." Cinna muttered finally. "We must find you shelter."

Fira didn't respond, her spirit broken.

"Please!" Cinna pleaded. "The rain! You could die!"

"Leave." Fira stated coldly.

"My La…" Cinna began.

"I said leave me!" Fira snapped, her body flaring.

Cinna stepped back, and nodded.

"You must remember, you are all we have left now," He whispered as he took his leave.

Fira sat there, the rain hitting her body. Every drop caused her immense pain, but she didn't care now. She didn't care about anything. Finn was dead, most of the kingdoms of Ooo were lost, and the war was over.

"Shame that he had to die," Fira heard a voice say.

She looked up to see a little pink creature sitting in front of her.

"You're…..Gunter's child aren't you?" She asked quietly.

The thing in front of her was a pink cat with a red heart of it's forehead. The thing's eyes held no emotion as it studied her.

"You could say that. In reality "Gunter" was just a vessel for me to enter the world." The kitten nodded in Fira's direction. "If you must call me something call me….Kyubey."

"Kyubey?" Fira asked as she continued to be pelted with rain.

"Are you going to let yourself die like that? Kyubey asked with a tilt of it's head. "When there is a way to save the man you love?"

"What?" Fira asked as she rised and stumbled shakily toward it. "Finn is dead. I watched him get impaled, and then his body burned."

"But you can change that." Kyubey stated. "All you have to do is wish it."

"But what can wishing do?" Fira cried.

"I can grant you one wish." Kyubey responded, matter of factly.

"You can what?" Fira asked, walking under the fallen beam Kyubey was currently under.  
"I can grant you one wish, any wish at all." Kyubey nodded. "They only thing I ask for in return is that you contract with me and become a magical girl."

"A magical girl?" Fira asked confused.

Kyubey nodded. "It's a simple trade really. If you wish it, I can bring Finn the Human back."

"Could you…..stop this war from ever happening?" Fira asked, her fists clenching at her sides.

"You could." Kyubey stated. "All you have to do is wish it."

"Then I accept!" Fira nodded, her fire tears falling. "I will make a contact with you if you allow me to stop this war!"

"Very well." Kyubey responded with a nod.

Fira the felt a terrible pain in her chest, and the last thing she saw was Kyubey holding a strange object as she passed out.

_Author's Note: Soooo. T.K. here...apparently I couldn't sleep until i wrote this so here it is! Woooot. Seriously though? Why must everything I watch either remind me of Hetalia or Adventure Time? -.- Anyway. This is a Madoka Magica and Adventure Time crossover. I don't own either. *yawns* And now that it's three in the morning and nothing goo happens after 2 am. I am going to sleep! Pretty please review? *T.K. Out*_


End file.
